The present invention relates to an image scanning system, and particularly to a system that scans a strip of photographic film containing multiple images, and creates digital representations of those images.
Currently, scanning of photographic images is accomplished with flatbed scanners and drum scanners. With these scanners, only one image can be scanned at a time. If a new image is to be scanned, the old image must be physically removed from the scanner and replaced by the new image. One disadvantage to using such scanners is that it is a slow process to scan multiple images.
Other available scanners scan a roll of film by advancing the film until the first image is aligned with a scanning station, stopping and scanning the first image, advancing the film until the next image is aligned with the scanning station, stopping and scanning that image, and then continuing this process through the roll of film. Again, this is a slow process as the film must be stopped each time an image is scanned.
In addition to speed limitations, another disadvantage of prior art scanners is that they are typically limited to scanning only one type of film. With the variety of films that are available today, it would be useful to have a single scanner that can scan many types of film.
A further disadvantage of prior art scanners is the inability to efficiently locate previously scanned images and rescan them at a higher resolution. Typically, as the resolution increases, so does the time it takes to scan an image. Thus, it would be very advantageous to be able to quickly scan multiple images at a low resolution, and then after examining the digital representations of the images, locating and rescanning selected images at a higher resolution.
The image scanning system of the present invention scans a photographic film containing a plurality of photographic images and creates a corresponding plurality of digital representations of the photographic images. The system includes a touch screen monitor, a computer, a scanner and a printer.
In one embodiment, the scanner has a light tunnel, and a light source for projecting light down the light tunnel. The scanner has a film drive for engaging a strip of film and advancing it between the light source and the light tunnel. When the film comes between the light source and the light tunnel, light is projected through the film, thereby creating an image of the film which is projected down the light tunnel. A lens directs the projected image of the film onto a light sensor. The light sensor receives the image of the film and outputs pixel data to a buffer. The pixel data is then transferred from the buffer to a computer memory, virtual memory or hard drive. A computer creates a digital image of the film from the stored pixel data
After a digital image of the film is created, the computer finds individual images in the digital image of the film, converts these images into positive images, and color corrects the images. The positive, color-corrected images are then displayed on the monitor and may also be printed out.
In a preferred embodiment, the scanner is oriented vertically so that film is inserted through an inlet at the top of the scanner, and the film exits through an outlet at the bottom of the scanner. Also in a preferred embodiment, the scanner has multiple inlet tracks to accommodate different type of films. Further preferred embodiments include means for adjusting the scanning resolution and an autofocus feature.